onedirectioninfectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Stylinson
Larry Stylinson Larry Stylinson is the ship name for Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles Larry Stylinson is the most beautiful love in the 21st century.Has Louis ever denied his relationship with Harry? NEVER! Has Harry done so? Never! Louis and Harry are going strong. Modest! Management are just a bunch of homophobic pricks that don't believe in real love. They believe that letting two men be in love, which is a totaly right, will only make sales go down! Well, the Larries, we notice every touch, every look! I've never seen Louis look at Eleanor with a look of love! He looks sad in every picture with her! But with Harry, he looks happy! Lol! :) But truly, they are not boyfriends; they are just very good friends. The problem is that larrieshippers think that they are in a relationship, and they don't want to be considered as that. Because of the larrieshippers, they started to not being as good friends as they were in the past. Analysis In these pictures, look at the way Louis looks at Harry! And then look at the way Louis is with Eleanor (look at the happy couple, lol! :p) Notice the difference... And also, we Larries have much more evidence! Open your eyes... OMG!!!! IS LOUIS HAVING A BABY?!!!!1111111 First off, calm your tits people... Yes, this was just another management lie.... BUT STFU!!1111 LOU CONFIRMED IT!!!1111 First off, he did not confirm it! He just replied with I am buzzing. But he did not talk about the 'baby. If he were really having one, he wouldn't just say that, he would talk about the person he was having it with, he would actually use the word baby and mother. He did not confirm it. Yeah I noticed how pain Louis looked while talkin about being a dad. When Lou is excited you can tell and when he is buzzin you can tell and he wasnt any of those just pained and forced. The interviewers didnt ask Louis if the rumor was true just pinned it there and made him answer. This is just another management trick, I do not believe in any of this shit. I believe it is just another lie that management does to try and hide this beautiful relationship. people who think the above are in denial. Majorly, Larry is real and if you cant see it, open your eyes. We promise to support the boys no matter what and we will support them through their relationship. Louis Tomlinson is the only person Harry has ever claimed to be in a relationship with, the proof is massive. Now Modest!Management have bit the dust, Larry will come back better than ever. WE LARRIES MAKE THE DIFFERENCE! THIS IS A TRUE LOVE THAT IS STRONG INSIDE... BEHIND CLOSED DOORS, WE KNOW THAT LOUIS AND HARRY ARE HAVING STEAMY SEX AND LOVING EACH OTHER... WE ARE NOT DELUDED FREAKS AND WE HAVE EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT. #BRAVERY plus jianna jones is really cool :) follow me on instagram @Jiannajones